


Boyfriends Will Always Be Useful (Especially With Dragon Problems)

by MyChemicalEnd



Series: The Adventures of Night Fury!Pete [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Night Fury!Pete - Freeform, Puzzled!Patrick, serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has some loose scales and needs Patrick to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends Will Always Be Useful (Especially With Dragon Problems)

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this one night and decided to write it down. Not sure if it was a good idea or not...

"Ow! Patriiiiiiick," Pete whined.

Patrick sighed at his boyfriend. Pete hated having his damaged scales taken off, but it was necessary. Not that Pete realised that.

"Your own fault for trying to set yourself on fire, Pete."

Pete looked round at him with wide eyes.

"It was an accident, 'Trick. Promise," he pouted, knowing that Patrick wasn't going to stay mad at him for long, anyway.

Deep down, Patrick hated how Pete had him wrapped around his little finger. That said, he still loved his boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend had hidden the tiny, little fact that he was a dragon from him for the best part of seven years.

'Because you'd freak out, dude;' he'd said.

Patrick didn't think he would be able to 'freak out' over something that Pete had to tell him anymore. Except when he'd crawled over to him with a tear-stained face muttering, 'I got burnt'.

It turned out, that Pete had been trying out his firewall trick, and it had (very spectacularly, as Andy had informed him) backfired. Now Pete's already-black scales were charred and flaky, leaving quite large patches where his naturally-tanned skin could be seen. It didn't look very comfortable.

 

Patrick pulled off another scale, this time from near Pete's thigh, only to get smacked around the head by his tail.

"You are not making this easy. Control yourself or I'll let you sit in pain."

Patrick glared at his boyfriend until Pete buried his head back in the crook of his arm and muttered a small, “Sorry, Lunchbox.”

Patrick ran his finger over the exposed skin, dragging out a pained whimper from the older man.

“On the scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?”

Pete held up eight fingers.

“Oh. I better find something for it, then.”

Pete knelt up as he felt the bed move where Patrick was meant to be.

“But you haven’t finished,” he cried.

Patrick looked back at him, feeling a stab on pity in his chest.

“Hey, if I find something, I can make it feel better straight away, can’t I?”

Pete nodded meekly. He’d rather have had Patrick kiss it better and deal with the physical pain later, but he couldn’t be bothered to argue.

 

Patrick came back holding a large tub of moisturiser. Pete cocked his head to the side.

“Might soothe the burns?”

Pete smiled at his boyfriend’s suggestion, and allowed his to start on his skin without making a fuss, even when Patrick rubbed a little hard at one point. He made sure he didn’t accidentally hit him with his wings or tail. Patrick already a pretty bad bruise on his chest from when Pete had had a nightmare and lashed out when Patrick tried to wake him up.

Once Patrick had finished with Pete’s skin, he turned his attention back to pulling off singed scales off of Pete’s tail (meaning he had to straddle it, knowing that Pete could lash out accidentally). Pete kept squirming, making the task a lot more difficult than it needed to be.

After Patrick had finally finished, after over three hours of pinning down his dragon-boyfriend and ripping scales off of him, he got up to wash the moisturiser off of his hands and came back to see Pete curled up with tears running down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey. What’s the matter?” Patrick asked, rushing over to Pete’s side and stroking his hair.

“I-It really st-stings,” Pete sobbed, clinging onto Patrick and burying his face in his t-shirt.

“It will, baby. Maybe you’ll be more careful next time, hmm?”

Pete nodded and clung tighter. Patrick gently placed his arms around him, as much as is possible with two huge wings folded up on Pete’s back.

Pete listened to the steady beat of Patrick’s heart and thought to himself how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a new series. (The only FOB one I will have. MCR has Cat!Frank)  
> Please tell me in the comments what kind of adventures you'd like /Pete/ to have!)  
> xoMCE


End file.
